Prunus avium cultivar Royal Dawn.
In the field of plant genetics we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the origination and sexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which interspecifics, plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots and cherries are exemplary. It is against this background of our activities that the present variety of cherry tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
The existing variety of cherry tree which is known to use, and mentioned herein, Bing Cherry (non-patented).
The present new variety of cherry tree (Prunus avium) was developed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif. It was selected in 1984 from a group of open pollinated seedlings grown from the seed of a seedling with the field identification number 32G500 (non-patented). The seedling 32G500 was selected by us to be used in our breeding program and originated from a group of open pollinated seed of unknown parentage. We grew a large number of open pollinated seedlings on their own root and under close and careful observation, one such seedling, which is the present variety, having heavy production with excellent fruit quality was selected for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of cherry tree was by budding to Mahaleb rootstock (non-patented), a standard rootstock for cherried in California, as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The new and distinct variety of cherry tree is of large size, vigorous, upright growth and a regular bearer of medium to large, firm fruit with excellent flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized for its good handling and shipping quality, its ability to hold firm on the tree 12 to 14 days after maturity (shipping ripe) and having an attractive red skin color. In comparison to the popular standard commercial cherry variety Bing (non-patented), the new variety blooms 5 to 6 days earlier and the fruit is 10 to 11 days earlier in maturity.